Users may receive hundreds of electronic messages (e.g., emails) daily. Thus, it may be difficult to sort through all of the received electronic messages to find a particular electronic message. Some users may search for the same electronic message over and over again and spend extended periods of time trying to find a particular electronic message by date, key word, sender or another identifier. Some electronic message systems provide folders, into which electronic messages relating to a common topic, sender, event or other classification may be placed. Other electronic message systems offer labels or flags that may be used to help organize electronic messages or categorize a certain electronic message as “important” based on content, sender, subject or other message parameters, and set aside a copy of that electronic message in a separate folder or otherwise flag it for the user. However, none of the currently available mechanisms provides for an easy and efficient way for users to find and view frequently accessed electronic messages.